Morning Bliss
by Jessalyn-Laine
Summary: A smutty oneshot about my favorite noncanon couple. Femslash.


**Edited to add a major Author's Note: MY STORY HAS BEEN PLAGIARIZED!!! An "author" on this site by the name of ****Rosette's-Chains has stolen this story and posted it as their own. "****If you thought I could sleep through that**", **the story they posted in the Hannah Montana category, is almost identical to this one.**** Please send in abuse reports and comments telling this "author" to remove the story. She has STOLEN it from me!**

Disclaimer: Not my characters. If they were mine, I too would have just had a dinosaur named after my book. (Check it out... www(dot)childrensmuseum(dot)org/dinosphere/draco(underscore)rex/index(dot)html) I was actually at the Children's Museum of Indianapolis yesterday, and the dinosaur does look like what we assume dragons look like. It's pretty cool.

A.N.: I decided to write this because this site is sorely lacking in fem-slash. It's just a little bit of plot-less smut using my favorite non-canon (obviously) fem-slash couple. This is all I have written about this encounter, but depending on how you guys react to it, I may write a prequel (the night before) or a sequel (with the toys). The tenses may switch around, I began writing in past tense and switched to present. I tried to go back and fix it-change it all to future, but I think I may have missed some. This is un-betaed.

Warnings: Non-canon pairing. Fem-Slash. Over-excessive use of the word "fuck". Don't like, don't read.

Rating: Hard M.

Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed and the sound of the shower running in the next room. I smiled at the image of last night's activities- the hours of confessions and love making, tender conversation and rough fucking. Oh, how good it felt. I came to the decision to go and join you in the shower and made my way over to the bathroom. I stopped in the open door way to watch you cleaning yourself. I watched as you slowly moved your loofa all lathered with sweet pea and violet body gel gently over your body. Over your arms and the swell of your breasts, down to your slightly rounded belly and lower over your long, smooth legs; back up over your tight, round, firm ass. I stared as you lowered the loofa and began to run your hands over your body. You brought your hand up over your breasts and began to tweak your nipples.

My breath started to come out in pants as your other hand glided down your stomach to your nether regions. Your legs widened and you slipped your fingers over your curls to your tight, little pussy. You slid a finger over your tiny pleasure nub and moaned in response. I found myself sliding my own hand down under my cotton pajama pants and under the elastic band of my panties. My hand found my own pleasure nub, and I began to rub on myself as you slid one finger in your hot, little cunt. You opened your legs a little wider and began to pump your finger in and out. Another finger was added and I added one to my own hole. Your moaning was joined by panting and whimpers.

You moved your free hand away from your nipples and down to your anus. You pressed against your back hole as you finger fucked your pussy. "Oh, my God," you called out, and your fingers began to pump faster as you rocked against them. Two more fingers found their way into your pussy as you brought your other hand to your clit and pressed on it. "Fuck, yes!" I began to frantically finger fuck my throbbing cunt as I watched you fist your own. "Yeah, Baby! Fuck my tight, little pussy!" You never were one for subtly. If you were trying to do this with out waking me up, you would have failed.

You bucked against your hand one final time as you came. I squeezed my clit hard between two of my fingers and clamped down on the fingers fucking my cunt as I reached my mind-numbing orgasm.

I stood in the doorway catching my breath as you came down from the ultimate pleasure you just experienced. I made my way over to the shower curtain and pulled it back. I look up at you with half-lidded, desire filled eyes. "Should I fuck your tight, little pussy now or later," I ask. You look over at me and turn around to turn off the water. You're out of that tub so fast I thought you were going to get whiplash from moving your head so quickly.

You pounced on me, attacking my mouth with yours. You quickly moved us back toward our bed, threw me down on to it, and climbed in on top of me. You continued to fuck my mouth with your tongue as you moved your hands up under my shirt to my breasts. You ripped my shirt off up over my head and tortured my nipples as slid your tongue over my neck to nibble on my ear. Oh. My. Fucking. God. "Don't stop." I whisper as you moved your head and mouth down my body. You placed light, gentle kisses over my body. Barely touching my skin and driving me completely mad with want and desire. You fucked my navel with your tongue and moved your head back up to my mouth and brutally kiss me.

You turned yourself around and moved so your breasts are hanging down over my mouth. I took a nipple in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it as it began to harden with desire. You mimicked my actions with my own breast and slowly caressed my body with your hands. When you tired of my breasts, you move down my body, dragging your breasts over my own and down over my smooth belly. You paused when your head hovers over my curls. You widened your legs, and moved to take off my pajama bottoms and soaking wet panties. I widened my legs as your head moved down and your tongue moved out over my slit, carefully not slipping between the soaking wet folds. I moved my hands up to your own pussy and spread your lips to soak in the sight of your beautiful cunt.

My tongue lapped out and moved over your clit, down to your vaginal opening. You shuddered as I began to spell out the letters of the alphabet over your clit with my tongue. You moan into my cunt as I reach "R", and I moan in response. You begin to tongue fuck me as I start the alphabet over. We continued to 69 each other until we, as one, thrust our fingers into each other. We cried out as we began to furiously fuck each others' prefect pussies. I sucked on your swollen clit like it's a lolly pop and curled my fingers in your pussy until they hit your g-spot. "Oh, fuck!" You screamed as you arched your back and your orgasm took you full force; you bit down on my clit, and I screamed as a mix of pain and pleasure brought me to my second orgasm of the morning. God, how I love you, Hermione-so fucking much that it hurts. You rolled off of me and slid up next to me to curl yourself around my body. I slid my hand up and down your shoulder as we lazily kissed. I smiled into your lips, "that was fucking great, but next time, we bring out the toys."


End file.
